


You missed a spot, princess

by wickdlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickdlou/pseuds/wickdlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry smut one shot where Harry (17) took a nanny job to save for college at Louis' (24) place. Louis is a single dad with a 4 year old boy and a 3 year old boy. When the small kids are too tired to play anymore the big kids take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You missed a spot, princess

Louis steps out of the car, relieved that it's finally the weekend, his work at the office sure is tiring. He parks the car in the garage, closes the door and walks up to the front door. Once opened the smell of food fills his nose immediately. That would be the nanny Louis hired about a month ago, cooking. Louis is so pleased with his catch, his life got so much easier after hiring him, yes it's a him. His name is Harry and he's a 17 year old high school student saving up for college. Louis' pays quite good since he can, and knows how hard it is that age. The boy has brown curly hair and sure is a pleasure to watch. He's such a natural with the kids and in the kitchen Louis' almost wishes he was a bit older. 

"Food smells great, what are you cooking Harry?" Louis asks

"Uhm I'm making some toast in the oven and some shrimp soup" Harry says with a big smile. He loves talking about food, cooking and all that. 

"Where are the kids?"

"They're upstairs playing"

Louis went upstairs to say hello and found them in the playroom. They were building with Lego and from the looks of it they were building a castle. 

"Hi guys" Louis says and sits down on his knees, holding out his arms, waiting for them to run and hug him and sure they do. 

"Daddy!! you're home" 

"Finally huh, so what have you and Mr. Styles been up to all day?" 

"We made drawing, look look daddy look we drew for you" they yelled

"This ones mine daddy look its a tree" Connor said

"Dad I drew you look" Leo shouted

"These are so nice, and they're for me? I love you guys you know that, so much?"

"Love you too daddy" they said in choir

"Look Mr. Styles drew one for you too" Leo say and hands Louis the most beautiful piece of art he has ever seen. He had no idea he was such a good artist.

"Dinner's ready" they hear a shout from downstairs

"Come guys, let's eat" Louis says. The table is set perfectly with napkins folded like swans and forks and knives are aligned perfectly and symmetrical. 

"Wow Harry this looks so nice, you didn't have too" Louis says impressed

"Oh I don't mind, I like things pretty" he says and smiles shyly while walking towards the front door

"Where are you going?" Louis asked

"Uhm home..?"

"No why, do you need to be home? please stay you cooked this lovely dinner and made the table so good, stay" Louis insists while waving Harry in.

"I don't know.." Harry says debating whether this is a good idea or not.

"Don't leave quite yet,.. please?" Louis says with sort of a puppy face

"I guess there's food for one more?" Harry says while removing his boots and walking over to take a seat

*

"I'm so full I don't think i could fit the tiniest little piece of food in my stomach" Louis says leaning back in his chair looking very satisfied

"Daddy I'm tired" Leo whines looking very done for today

"Me too dad" Connor says

"How about I'll take you to bed" 

*

As Louis carefully tucks in both of them, reading some out of the story book to help them fall asleep, Harry can't help but admiring how good of a father he is, almost wishing he was a bit older. When the two little pricks are finally asleep Louis tips on his toes out of the room, carefully shutting the door he almost get's a heart attack when he turns around to see Harry right behind him.

"Jesus.. I thought you had left you scared me to death"

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. T I'm going to leave have a good night" harry rushed

"No no wait, stay for a glass of whine?" Louis asks 

"Mr. T I'm not of age.."

"What you're like 4 months from legal age? Plus who would notice, it's just one glass?" Louis insists

"I guess one glass won't hurt" Harry says looking a bit uncomfortable. Louis insists that Harry takes a seat in the couch while he goes to pick up two glasses and a bottle.

"So.. earlier the kids showed me your drawing, you really have talent!" Louis says while popping the bottle

"Ah, it's nothing" Harry says while trying to hide a smile

"That's not nothing, that's really good, like really good, you shouldn't stop drawing you could really become something" Louis says while handing a glass to Harry who takes a sip.

A glass turns in to two glasses, two glasses turned in to four and next thing they know the bottle is empty. They are both sitting on the couch still, laughing hysterically at Harry's terrible knock knock jokes.

*

"Let me get another bottle" Louis says rising from the couch as he slips on the rug and falls over Harry. They stare at each other intensely for a good three seconds and then it happen. Louis goes in for a kiss. Harry is so surprised but yet so in heat he is paralyzed. Louis quickly apologizes but Harry hushes him as he says

"Don't apologize"

Louis stared at the curly haired boys' hazel green eyes for a second before they both merged together again for a second kiss. This time more passionate.

"This is so wrong" Louis mumbles while rapidly kissing Harry's pink, wet lips

"I don't care" Harry says while heavily breathing. The kisses continue and Louis starts to undress Harry. Kissing his bare chest while going lower and lower. Harry stops him as Louis is about to unzip Harry's pants. 

"Let me take care of you instead, daddy" Harry says, switching place with Louis, splitting his legs on top of Louis stomach. He removes Louis blazer first, then his shirt and pants quickly after that, throwing it all on the floor beside them. Harry then leans in to kiss Louis lips then moving to his neck, switching between kisses and licks. Louis throws his head back in pleasure, grabbing the curly haired slut's hair while moaning. 

"This is just the beggining" Harry whispers in Louis ear, quickly going back down to kiss Louis belly button. Moving further down Harry removes Louis boxers to reveal the 8 inch monster. Harry's eyes gazes the huge dick, licking his lips before kissing the top of it before completely swallowing Louis entire length in his pretty mouth. Going slowly at first but speeding up makes Louis entire body shiver. As Louis fills Harry's entire mouth with cum the little slut just keeps on going, swallowing every inch of it.

"Fuck me daddy" Harry moans after finally removing his mouth from Louis dick. Louis hears what the little slut wants and his dick hears it to, growing even bigger than before. Louis rips off Harry's tight jeans in a heartbeat, revealing the tightest of holes Louis had ever seen. Realizing that it will need some preparation he throws the slut on his back, spitting on his fingers since he doesn't want to ruin the moment by going to get lube.

"You have a tight little hole, slut" he whispers in Harry's ear as he enters the first finger. Harry moans loudly as Louis enters another finger.

"You like that huh? Just wait for the real thing styles". Louis know has three fingers in the boys little tight hole. Going so deep he's hitting Harry's prostate.

"I'm gonna cum" Harry whined as Louis slapped his ass

"Not yet slut. hold on" Louis says with anger

"I'll try daddy" Harry whines again. Now the little tight whole is opened just enough for daddy to get his big length inside, well barely, but Louis is sure Harry wouldn't mind the pain. Harry flips over and Louis lays down so that Harry can easily ride him, pointing towards his dick going straight up in the air. Harry spreads his legs apart the furthest he can as he slowly sits down on Louis' cock, biting his lip because of the pain

"Ohhhh daddy, you're so big I think I feel you in my stomach" Harry moans. Balls deep, Harry starts riding Louis faster and faster, moaning louder and louder.

"Listen slut, when you are ready to cum I want you to leave it all over my balls okay, and then, then you're going to clean it up like the slutty maid you are, with your tongue!"

"Anything for you Louis, anything" he says as Louis starts to thrust hard to fully hit Harry's prostate.

"I'm going to cum daddy, it's coming" harry moans loud

"Louder, slut" Louis says while slapping Harry's cheek

"I'm about to cum on your balls, so close now daddy" he moans even harder. As Louis feel Harry's hole tighten up they both orgasm, Harry leaves his load all over Louis balls just like he asked and Louis fills up his little maid's butt hole as they both collapse on each other while heavily breathing out of exhaustion. As Harry is about to close his eyes to fall asleep he gets a slap across the face.

"You missed a spot princess" Louis whispers in Harry's ear as Harry lifts up his newly fucked, tired body. He grabs Louis length and flips it back to easily reach Louis balls, licking up every single spot of cum like a little kitten, when he's done Louis gives Harry a final kiss on his cheek, before he covers them both with the sweat stained blanket and they drift away.


End file.
